Faces From Our Pasts
by The Random Writer 4.0
Summary: When SHIELD is up against some of their craziest and most dangerous past enemies, they enlist the help of the Avengers and Ireland's top detective duo. But what happens when the people they are hunting down are the people who destroyed their lives? Val is 19 but the whole 'War of Sanctuaries' isn't going to be happening. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So this was floating around my mind and I couldn't resist writing this. I'm currently writing two other stories so bare with me if the updates aren't that frequent. School has also officially started so that is going to act as my second excuse as to why there will be sparse updating. I own nothing. Review if you want me to write more.**

**The Random Writer 4.0**

Chapter 1

Valkyrie's POV

I hurried over to the Bentley as it pulled up next to Gordon's house. I had gotten Skulduggery's call a few minutes before and judging by his tone he was worried. Skulduggery doesn't get worried. At all. Ever. Not even when we were face to place-where-their-face-should-have-been with the Faceless Ones. Not even when he was talking me down from my latest rampage as Darquesse. So now I felt scared- no, terrified- of what ever it was that was making Skulduggery Pleasant, the great skeleton detective, worried.

I pulled the door open and jumped in, slamming it closed behind me. The second I was in the car we were off, racing along the road to Roarhaven. I quietly observed Skulduggery, waiting for him to at least explain what was going on. But he stayed silent. Finally I couldn't take it anymore.

"Skulduggery what exactly is going on?" I questioned him.

He tilted his head slightly and remained silent. I thought that he wasn't going to say anything when he finally spoke up.

"Do you remember a few years ago when New York City was almost destroyed by a group of idiots who were supposedly trying to stop an alien invasion?"

"Err…yeah I guess. It was in the papers a couple times I think." 

"Well apparently they're a group of people with different powers and skills who were brought together by an American organization call S.H.E.I.L.D. After the Battle of New York they split up and haven't been heard from since."

I nodded and waited for him to continue. When he didn't I became confused. "Not that that wasn't interesting but why do I need to know this?"

"You'll see soon enough."

Huffing in annoyance I turned away from his to stare out of the window at the clear night sky. I vaguely heard him chuckle before he too fell silent. After an eternity of boredom we finally pulled to a stop in front of the Sanctuary. Skulduggery bolted out of the Bentley, barely stopping to lock it, and into the Sanctuary. Hurrying inside after him, I couldn't help but wonder what the hell was going on.

Nothing could have prepared me for the scene that I was greeted with in the Elder's Chambers. There was a tall African-American man standing in front of the Elders. He was dressed completely in black leather and when he turned I could see that his right eye was covered with a black leather eye patch.

But it wasn't the fact that he was wearing all leather that shocked me. It wasn't the fact that he seemed to radiate power and authority. No, it was the fact that he was a mortal and yet no one had seemed to be making a move to remove him from the room. I edged my way closer to Skulduggery.

"Hey Skulduggery", I stage whispered to him. "You do realize that he's a mortal right?"

"Yes Valkyrie, we are well aware of this." He mock whispered back.

"Well that's good to know." I paused and pulled away from Skulduggery to glance at the man who was now glaring at me. I smiled and strode forwards, holding out my hand. "Detective Valkyrie Cain of the Irish Sanctuary. And you are?"

He continued to glare at me for a few seconds before grudgingly accepting my hand. "Director Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. And who's your skinny friend over there?"

"That's Skulduggery. Don't worry he's just afraid of other people, but once you get to know him, he's quite tolerable."

Skulduggery marched up to us at my comment, grumbling about no-good teenagers who didn't respect their elders. I could barely stifle my laughter as he glared at me with his false face. "She's joking of course. I think that you'll find that out of the two of us, you'll probably hate me less." He said as he shook Fury's hand.

"True, but I must warn you, Director Fury, Skulduggery likes to point guns at people in high positions."

"That was only once! And he was guilty."

"Really Skulduggery? Only once?"

"Maybe more than once or twice. But you laughed at their fear."

"That's because it's funny when someone starts crying and begging for you to not shoot them."

"Oh my God. I've created a monster."

"Yep. Anyway what exactly did you want us here for Your Holy Eminences?"

Ravel and Ghastly scowled at me. "Never call us that, ever again Valkyrie." Ravel growled.

"Of course not Your Holinesses." I smirked.

Ghastly sighed and turned to Ravel. "Why the hell did we agree to be Elders?" he asked Ravel, who responded by shrugging. "I think we were both drunk."

Ghastly nodded and turned back to the Detectives and the Director in front of him. "Yeah that sounds just about right. Anyway the reason you two are here is because it would seem that S.H.I.E.L.D. needs our help. Apparently the destructive idiots that they call the Avengers aren't quite cut out for what's coming."

I frowned. It wasn't like Ghastly to be vague, especially if it was about something important like this. "So who exactly are we dealing with?"

Ghastly sighed. "Well it would seem that Director Fury doesn't want to tell us unless you agree to work with him and the Avengers."

"We accept Director Fury. When will we be leaving for America?" Skulduggery cut in. He turned to me slightly. "Val? You coming?"

I inwardly sighed. "Yeah, I guess." I shrugged.

"Excellent." Fury boomed. "We will send a car to pick you up tomorrow at five am. Your flight is at six and you should land at eight o'clock, American time. You'll be escorted to a car that will take you to the HUB. We'll brief you there along with the Avengers." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Don't worry if they seem a bit… off. They all went through a hell of a lot during the Battle of New York."

I nodded, shook his hand and muttered; "Well I guess we'll see you tomorrow Director." Skulduggery followed suit and murmured something that sounded like 'I'll see you later.' The Director nodded to the Council of Elder's once more before turning on his heel and marched out of the room. We stood in silence for a few moments before Skulduggery declared, "I like that guy. He's got a lot of charisma."

The next morning found me standing in the pouring rain outside of my apartment with a very large suitcase and an extremely heavy backpack. Despite the rain and the early hours I couldn't help but grin at the prospect of this new case. Meeting the group of idiots who destroyed New York would be fun too.

_When was the last time I destroyed a city? Oh, wait. I don't think I've ever destroyed one. Wow. Even with Darquesse I've never been as destructive as that group of mortals. That's actually kind of funny._

I was shaken out of my thoughts by a sleek car pulling to a stop next to me. I grasped the handle and sighed. _Well, _I thought to myself as I pulled the door open, _here goes nothing._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. So I wasn't really planning on it, but I'm going to add just a smidge of Agents of SHIELD. I hope you don't mind. I just had to. Review if you want more. (Reviews=food for my ego=more chapters ****)**

**The Random Writer 4.0**

**P.S. I might add more AoS later on if you guys want.**

Chapter 2

We arrived at the airport -after an uncomfortable amount of silence on both my and Skulduggery's part- and managed to get to the huge SHIELD plane that was going to take us to the US fairly easily. We were escorted on by our driver who nodded respectfully to the middle aged man with a receding hairline in front of us. He stepped towards us, holding out his hand to me. "Agent Phil Coulson."

I grasped his hand in a sturdy handshake. "Detective Valkyrie Cain. Nice to meet you Agent Coulson."

He inclined his head to me and then turned to shake Skulduggery's hand. He had decided to get a façade that would always be the same for this case, so as not to freak people out when they saw a skeleton walking around like it was totally normal. The face he had chosen was fairly handsome, in a rugged sort of way. His mop of black hair contrasted nicely with his clear blue eyes.

They were exchanging words of greeting when I saw a figure out of the corner of my eye. I turned around and was meet with a brown haired woman enveloping me in a hug. A small squeak of surprise escaped my lips as she continued to clutch me to her. She pulled away and looked at me with excited eyes. "Hi I'm Skye what's your name? Where are you from? Why are you going to work with S.H.I.E.L.D? Are you a 0-8-4?"

Question after question flowed out of her mouth until a large wall of a man behind her placed a hand on her shoulder. "Skye I think that you're freaking her out a little." The man moved in front of Skye and held his hand out. "I'm Agent Ward. I assume that you are Detective Cain?" I shook his hand and nodded.

"Is she always this energetic?" I questioned him softly, so that Skye would not hear me.

He gave me a sympathetic smile. "Only around new people." His smile faded away as he released my hand and gestured to the side. "I assume that you would want to rest until we get to New York."

I glance back at Skulduggery who was deep in conversation with Agent Coulson. "Actually I was wondering if you had a training area where I could practice. I didn't have the chance yesterday." Agent Ward looked mildly surprised before he composed himself and nodded, motioning for me to follow him. He led me-and Skye who decide to follow us- to a large sectioned off area where there was a collection of different types of equipment.

I shrugged off my jacket and placed it on the bench against the wall. Underneath it I was wearing a blood red tank top that Ghastly had made me on one of his days off. I turned to Agent Ward with an evil glint in my eye. "Agent Ward are you the brawn of the team?" I asked him innocently.

He seemed a little annoyed at my choice of words, but nodded anyway. "Yes I suppose I am what you so eloquently put the 'brawn' of the team."

I grinned widely. "Great. Then I suppose you wouldn't mind sparring with me for a little while, would you?"

He blinked, taken aback. Managing to school his features back into a somewhat composed look, he slowly nodded once and moved towards the mats that had been set up in the middle of the room. He settled into a fighting stance as I joined him on the mats. "Hey Skye?" I called out to her without taking my eyes of the Agent. "Could you be the referee? I don't want to hurt Ward here too much."

She grinned at me as she nodded, and we began.

Skulduggery's POV

"So Agent Coulson, I assume that the Director has informed you about me and Valkyrie?" I began as Valkyrie walked off with the wall of muscle who had said his name was Ward and the bubbly brunette named Skye.

The Agent faintly smiled as he responded. "Yes I've been informed on what you and your partner are. I am going to brief my team about where we are going and why, but I will not be informing them on what you are. I must ask you something though. Is your partner going to beat my Agent within an inch of his life?" He asked in an amused tone.

"Oh no, of course not. She'll probably beat him just enough that his ego is severely bruised, but physically he will only be slightly damaged. I think."

He snorted. "Well then I suppose we should go make sure that your teenage partner isn't killing my junior tactical agent." At his gesture I follow him to what was obviously their training area. In the center of the room I spotted a slightly flustered Valkyrie squaring off against a very red and sweaty Agent Ward.

Valkyrie's POV

He darted forwards to punch me and I flipped him over my hip with a practiced ease. He fell-again- flat on his face and turned himself onto his back. After a long moment of frustrated silence on his part he raised his arms in defeat. I smirked down at him and offered him a hand. He took it and pulled himself up. He looked down at me in amazement. "You're an fantastic fighter. Where the hell did you ever learn to fight like that?"

My smile quickly slid off my face as memories of Tanith assaulted me. "A close friend." I almost whispered as I stared unseeingly into the ground. As if sensing where my thoughts were going Skulduggery came up behind me and pulled me away from Skye's curious eyes. "Let's go find you a room so you can sleep until we get to the US, ok?"

I nodded numbly as image after image was forced to the front of my mind. Tanith and me meeting for the first time. Us looking for clues right before the White Cleaver showed up. Her look of happiness when Ghastly finally asked her out. The look on her face as she battled the Remnant for control before she was finally defeated and all traces of the good, kind, and loving Tanith disappeared. I felt Skulduggery push me into a small room and I sat quietly on the bed. He hesitated at the door before tilting his head at me and closing the door. I lay down, and suddenly the only thing I wanted to do was sleep.

**Ok so I just wanted to clarify something. I don't think that Val would really be that bummed out about Tanith, but sometimes the evil part of my brain that likes to see Val be sad takes over. I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update but with school I am feeling super stressed and have started to get sick. On the weekend. It really sucks. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this. I will get to work on my other story as soon as I wake up tomorrow and I am thinking about doing a third story later on. It would be a Supernatural and Skulduggery Pleasant crossover, and if you want to know more, or for me to write it just tell me in the reviews. I adore all you fantastic people.**

**Peace out,**

**The Random Writer 4.0**


End file.
